The best friend
by FlyingZebra
Summary: When Hisoka is evicted she is taken from her private school and high standard apartment into a new home which she will share with a girl called Haruka but she soon meets 'her' giving the young girl a shock. Then she meets Haruka's best friend. Would it be that bad if she stayed just for a little while? Anything better than the hell she was in before! {HaruxRin} {OCxMakoto}


A free! Fanfiction!

Chapter 1 – The girl who turned out to be a boy with a girly name.

Hisoka wasn't one for swimming. In fact, in any possible chance she could she was get as far away as possible from large amounts of water as she could. It wasn't that she got sick when near the sea or a pool, she was just completely and utterly _terrified_ of it. There was nothing she could do about it, no matter how many times she or her one friend tried to force her into the pool to attempt to swim it wouldn't work. So still to this day, the seventeen year old girl Hisoka could not swim and with many attempts tried and failed she had given up on that dream a long time ago now.

Her long black hair spread over the bed as she threw herself onto it and dropped her bag onto the floor on the way. Both landing with a thud. She was ever so tired, it had now reached 8pm and all she had done all day was study. Hisoka got up at the stupidly early time of 6am to get ready for school; making sure she was showered, dressed and full up with healthy 'brain food' as her mother used to call it and with all of the books necessary to do her work for the day in her bag.  
>Her school was a tough one that she hated ever so much. No matter how hard she tried and how hard she studied she was always at least 10 marks off of her targets. She guessed that's what she got for having a rich father who paid for every bit of her life just because that was the only way he knew how to show her any affection. He had even paid for her to have her own place there in Tokyo.<p>

She didn't have much time to rest there in the dark of her bedroom in her fairly large apartment as her phone rang inside of her coat pocket. Hisoka moaned at the disturbance but still proceeded to fumble around to get the phone from out of her pocket. She frowned at the phone as the number wasn't recognised. She proceeded to flip it open anyways.

"Hello?" She said questioningly into the sleek black phone that matched her hair. She propped herself up and sat with her legs crossed on the bed.

"Is this Hisoka Shimazaki speaking?" The person beyond the phone replied with a flat tone, it was definitely a man's voice. He sounded worried for a reason unknown to her.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She asked now getting up to turn the lights on, as if it would help her situation a little more. Now she was becoming worried.

"I'm afraid to tell you this but, your father has been arrested on the account of scamming people out of their money." He spoke but he lost her at the mention of arrest. Her eyes widened and Hisoka almost lost the grip on her phone as she slowly sat herself down on the bed. Arrested? How can an accountant who earned him money honestly get arrested? She didn't speak but the man instead continued. "Two police officers will be at your door within a half hour to evict you from your apartment and to be taken in to a special retreat home. This also means your school fees can no longer be paid for meaning your place at Shizaki Private School is being taken away." This time she dropped the phone. Her heart started pounding against the inside of her rib cage as hard as it ever had before ready to burst through her skin. Hisoka suddenly felt dizzy, and lay down again. She could hear the man on the phone repeatedly calling out for her and questioning if she was still there. Hisoka didn't really care, all she could think about was how ashamed she was of her father.  
>How she hated him so much right now.<p>

With an expressionless face she opened her wall-installed wardrobe and dragged a large blue suitcase out and placed it open on the floor. She managed to pack essentials, walking slowly from one place of her apartment to the next ,grabbing things she needed up until she could squeeze the last thing into it and right up until the doorbell rang.  
>This wasn't happening. Not right now, she really didn't need this right now. However despite the hope she had that it wasn't real, she made her way towards the door and gingerly opened it. Just as she thought, she saw two tall intimidating men standing infront of her doorway wearing uniforms. They didn't speak, probably knowing she was already aware of the situation.<p>

Hisoka turned, leaving the door open. She zipped her suitcase closed, struggling a little; then wheeled it to the door.

"Let's go." One of them said in a deep voice, as expected of such a frightening man. Hisoka just nodded, still not completely sure any of this was actually happening. She turned the light switch off and grabbed the keys from her small hook next to the door.

"Goodbye." She whispered to her apartment as she left with the two policemen. Hisoka looked at her feet as a neighbour opened their door staring out curiously. _Great. _She thought - the whole apartment complex would know by the morning.

_One month later._

"We've assigned you a housemate Hisoka, you'll be going to the Iwatobi High School with her from now on." The very professional woman said as she slid the thin black glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. This was her last day in the godforsaken children's home. She was sick of it all and just wanted to leave and get to some sort of normality.  
>Now that she didn't have a parent looking out for her, she had the option to go into a foster home while continuing to go to a public high school <em>or <em>finding a housemate to live with, with the requirement of getting a job to half the rent with whoever she was supposed to being living with.  
>However Hisoka now hated adults completely and didn't trust any of them to look after her anymore, because now both of hers had failed she didn't have a reason to rely on anyone else anymore. So she naturally went for the second option. Now that she had a job as a part-time waitress at a small cafe that paid enough for half of a decent rent she could now move into a new home.<p>

"Thanks." She muttered to the counsellor as she got up from the all too familiar chair opposite her. Hisoka could feel her gaze watch her as she left the room. She was actually quite warming up to her as well. Well, it wasn't like she was going to be able to trust her anyway so it didn't matter.  
>One of the things her counsellor had recommended was to get into a hobby to distract herself from all of the drama happening in her life. Apparently studying like an idiot the night before finals didn't count and she was left with nothing. Hisoka wasn't good at anything other than sitting down and revising, and she shivered at the sound of the counsellor suggesting she take up swimming again.<p>

Her bags were packed and piled into the taxi the home had called for her. Hisoka rolled her eyes when she found out they wouldn't even be taking her to her new home. It was typical, they didn't _really_ care for her or any of the children sent there to be put back on their feet after a big family crisis. It was a dump. Hisoka casually said goodbye to all of the staff and quickly slid into the back of the taxi. They couldn't drive away quick enough from that dump and she happily didn't look back.

They arrived at her new home; it was small and surprisingly nice looking. The gruff looking taxi driver didn't get out to help her get her bags out and left her quickly as soon as she got the fifth and final bag from the car's boot. It sped off leaving behind a cloud of exhaust fumes; Hisoka coughed and wafted the fumes from the taxi away from her face.  
>She managed to drag the bags along the path up to the front door and placed them down softly onto the polished wood before the door. The black haired girl took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Letting her green eyes fall onto her clothing. Plain white blouse tucked into high waisted jeans. The nicest things she owned since most of her clothes were bought by her father and were taken from her only a month ago.<br>She took the time before the girl got to the door to think about what she would be like. Nice maybe? Or maybe she was a total bitch who only ate smelly food and complained about their weight... what did they say her name was? Na... Nanase? Maybe.

Hisoka waited but there was no answer, so she knocked again. Yet no answer again. After a minute or so she tried to slowly slide the front door open. It didn't budge. _Just great_. The door was locked, but she wasn't giving up just yet. Hisoka left her bags at the front and walked around the side of the house to go round to the back.  
>The back garden was just as clean as the front she noticed as she stepped towards a back door to the house. With success it opened and she slowly moved the door forward.<p>

"Pardon the intrusion" She whispered into the empty looking house as she kicked her black boots off onto the matt infront of the back door. Hisoka inspected every room, her green eyes glazing over all the boring features of the house. She walked through a long hallway, noticing a laundry room on her right. She walked past it and went even further into the house coming into a kind of living room. She noticed a picture on the shelf but didn't bother to examine it clearly, just in the rare case that she had gotten the wrong house. Plus she didn't want to be nosy. "Hello?" She said quite loudly, trying to get anyone to come out and show themselves. From what she could tell so far is this Nanase person wasn't a girly girl. Definitely a tomboy. There was nothing girly at all in her house.

"Hello?" The young girl tried again. Hisoka walked back through the house, deciding to leave and come back a little later. Maybe she could go tour the place and wait for her to come home. She went to leave through the back door. But then curiosity made her step in to the laundry room. She looked around and nodded at the cleanliness. She looked at the bathroom door and without hesitation she stepped forward and opened it. It was evidently a washroom, with the bathtub fitted at the end of the small room but what she _really_ didn't expect was a person sat_ in_ that bathtub. A boy to be exact. Her body froze and she didn't know what to do, who was he?! Where was the girl she was supposed to be living with? His eyes were closed and he was totally submerged in bathwater, it stopped right underneath his chin.

"Who are you?" He suddenly spoke as he opened his eyes, making Hisoka jump. He was acting so casual she didn't know how to react. She tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear, exposing her two piercings that had two cheap earring stuck through them. Hisoka bowed and looked at her feet embarrassed.

"My name is Hisoka Shimazaki. I will be moving in here from today, I apologise if my home didn't inform you of the situation. They aren't very good like that." She said bowing to him still looking at her feet. Her eyes widened, exposing more of her green eyes to the floor as she heard the familiar sound of splashing as he stepped out of the bath.

_Please don't be naked, please do not be naked._

"I thought they were sending a boy though." He said simply, she listened to his footsteps as he walked around the bathroom floor. Well that was typical. They set her up in the same house with a boy, they didn't even bother to come and meet him or rather 'her'.

"That will be because I have a masculine name, I guess." She responded, maintaining her stare with the floor. It made her notice how grubby her socks were and she pulled a face. He sighed in understanding.

"Why are you still bowing?" He asked now blatantly staring at her, Hisoka didn't even have to look at him to know he was. N-not that she wanted to. She hesitated and figured he must be clothed by now right? Otherwise he wouldn't tell her to look up – unless he was just one of those weird people who liked to go around the house naked all the time. She would definitely have to move out if that was the case.

"Well b-because..." She paused, tilting her head up slightly to spot he was indeed wearing a covering. Not the kind she expected though. The boy wore the bottom half of a swimsuit, clinging to his legs tightly with one thin line of purple going up the side of either thigh. So she allowed herself to stand up properly, not prepared for the bare chest that her brain took a while to absorb.  
>He was most definitely muscular, and she really had to hold back a small squeal from the surprise. She decided to try and ignore it and instead looked at his whole head. He had beautiful black hair that was clinging to his forehead with water dropping from it every now and then. It slightly covered his amazingly deep blue eyes that reminded her of a clear swimming pool. Not that she had ever done more than look at one.<p>

"My name is Haruka, but I prefer being called Haru." He said tonelessly as he moved past her. Ignoring her stare. It suddenly snapped in her that was the reason they put her with him. He had a girly name and they thought he was a girl. However the only way he agreed to it was because Haru thought she was a guy. Wow, what a screw up.  
>She moved from the doorway of the bathroom and followed Haru through the long hallway, through the living room and into quite a decent sized kitchen. Haru was now surprisingly wearing an apron and was opening a fresh packet of mackerel from the fridge.<p>

"Haru?" She tested, he didn't flinch at the use of his first name so she kept with it. She really didn't want to go back to that hell hole at any cost, and would rather live with a guy than go back. Hisoka needed to persuade him to let her stay. "Will you send me back, because I'm a girl?" She asked, trying to sound pitiful like she desperately needed to stay – which she really did. He didn't respond right away but instead lay the mackerel onto a pan and began to fry them. She watched as they sizzled and switched her gaze to his blue eyes again. They were so pretty.

"No." He said quickly as he flipped them over with a utensil. She sighed in relief, she just hoped now that he wasn't some creep. Although she did just encounter him bathing in swimming shorts and he was now making mackerel at 11 in the morning with only an apron on and said swimming shorts. Hopefully this was the limit.

"Really?! I'd appreciate it; I really needed a place to stay." She said happily, smiling to him despite his gaze focusing on his meal. It made her curious about how laid back he was. It was just odd how well he was taking things. Hisoka wouldn't have been surprised if he had flipped on her for intruding and kicked her right out before even listening to her explain.  
>She watched as he brought a plate onto the counter and slid the fish off of the pan onto it. He looked up at her and his blue eyes met her green ones. Hisoka didn't know why but she felt hot under his gaze and avoided looking back quickly.<p>

"Sorry, did you want some?" He asked using the same monotone voice as before. Haru placed the pan into the sink and opened what was apparently a cutlery drawer to get a fork. She eyed the mackerel, as much as it did tempt her she wasn't going to take his lunch from him.

"No, thanks. Uhm d'you know where my bedroom is?" She asked looking into the hallway, Hisoka looked at Haru confused, he didn't look at her but his eyes widened slightly as he slowly put a forkful of mackerel into his mouth. "Haru?" She asked, waiting for his response. Sadly, she was already guessing the response she was going to get.

"Uh-", Haru began but was suddenly interrupted by someone coming through the door. She turned and saw someone stood there; looking from Haru to Hisoka and back again before slowly placing down a plastic bag down onto the counter. It was definitely Haru's friend as when she looked back to Haru he was looking at his friend with a relieved expression. However he didn't speak.  
>His friend was very tall had a lovely caramel coloured hair hanging over his green eyes that matched Hisoka's. He wore a casual blue jumper over a pale green t-shirt. His jeans were fairly baggy and slightly covered the navy sneakers he wore.<br>She looked to his face after quickly examining him, but she couldn't help it. Hisoka blushed as she saw him staring right back at her, but he wore a soft smile on his face making her feel more comfortable.

"I'm Makoto, Haru's best friend. I'll guess you're Shimazaki because I saw all of your luggage in front of the door! It's nice to meet you, even if you were supposed to be a guy." He laughed playfully and his smile stretched further. She couldn't help but marvel at how kind and nice he was. She had only just met him and yet she felt like she had known him before, he was so friendly looking it was confusing.

"Yeah, that's me. The place I was before was so bad they didn't even come to meet Haru so it seems this is the way it ended! Anyway it's nice to meet you Makoto." As the name slipped from her mouth she realised, he was the same. The friendly boy in front of her had a girly name too. The thought made her smile, which probably made her seem friendlier than she would like. He smiled back and then looked to Haru who had now finished his mackerel clean off the plate.

"Hey Haru, are you ready for swimming practice?" He turned to Makoto like a light had been switched on in his eyes. The word echoed through Hisoka's mind. Of course that would be what they loved to do. Haru went through the kitchen door and not a moment after she could hear the thudding of his feet going up the stairs. Obviously going to his bedroom. She sighed and propped her chin up on her arm as she leant on the counter.

"So you aren't going to move out, knowing you'll have to share a house with a guy?" Makoto said moving over to where Haru had left his plate. She looked at him, thinking about how much he didn't know about her and how much she didn't know about him. He seemed friendly enough though, hopefully they wouldn't bother to try and engage in conversation about swimming.

"No, I'd rather stay then go back to where I was before and I'll just leave it at that. Haru seems to be fine with it so I guess I'm staying!" She said smiling, watching as he kindly put the dishes into the sink for Haru and cleaned the surface for spilt mackerel brine. He smiled as he did so and leant on his side to face her now.

"Oh right, just so you're warned Haru spends a lot of his time in the bath at home, he also really loves the water so he swims." He said without any tone hinting that he found it weird too. They must have been friends for a long time for him to be used to that. She would have to get used to seeing him in the bath then, or instead get a front door key. "He also tends to strip at the sight of a certain amount of water – as tested so I wouldn't take him to an aquarium or anything like that." He said laughing with a friendly grin. There was definitely an obvious contrast between the two.

"Right, well we just met while he was in the bathtub so I guess bring it on because I doubt I'll be surprised now!" She said laughing a little before standing up straight and moving closer to the kitchen doorway. "I'm going to go bring in my things, so I'll be right back." She said with a small smile, excusing herself.

"Oh, let me help!" Makoto chimed behind her as she made her way towards the back door, she pulled her shoes onto her feet when she got there. She kept thinking about how nice he was. She turned around and nodded a thanks to him and patiently waited for him to pull his sneakers on again. They moved around the house and grabbed her 5 medium sized duffle bags, Makoto went to grab three and Hisoka quickly grabbed the other two making sure he didn't take them all by himself.  
>They went to go to the back door, however Haru appeared behind the now open front door fully dressed with a blank expression on his face.<br>Now that she thought about it, he hadn't shown any emotion whatsoever yet. Maybe he was just _that_ laid back. Makoto seemed to be fine with it anyways, his emotion that he shows probably made up for the lack that Haru had. In a way she was glad it was a guy, her only best friend for several years was a guy. It just seemed to work better that way.

"I'm coming now Haru, I'm just helping." He said kindly to Haru, then smiling to Hisoka again. She was jealous of how thoughtful he was. She had never been willing to show that kind of side of herself. Never too kind, that was what she thought. If she was too kind, people would think she couldn't defend herself. She needed to prove she was strong.  
>Hisoka followed behind Makoto and walked past the blatantly impatient Haru. She could just feel his longing to leave, he wasn't even concentrating on what was happening but rather staring into the wall as it if were the most interesting thing he could put his eyes on. Did he love being in water that much? She didn't ponder on it too much and propped her bags down at the bottom of the stairs next to the ones Makoto had set down.<p>

"We'll be leaving now, I'll see you on Monday at Iwatobi!" He said waving as they both abruptly left giving her hardly any time at all to wave back in response and giving a small smile. Did those two talk about her often before she got there? They must have if Makoto knew. She sighed, slightly confused that they would leave right away to leave a more or less stranger in the house alone. She ran up the stairs to inspect the second floor.  
>She found another bathroom on her left, this one fitted with the toilet and sink. Moving on to the next room she found a room that looked untouched. It had a double bed in the centre underneath the window that looked out onto the front of the house. There were two standing wardrobes on either side of the bed, both a dark oak colour. The bed had a black and white cover on with swirls on, it was pretty as were the black and white cushions that were sat infront of the pillows of the bed for decoration. As she took one step in, there was a white dressing table to her right. It suddenly hit her, that it wasn't Haru's bedroom. It was his parent's.<br>She slowly backed out of the room and closed the door gently behind her. If it was only one thing the people at her crappy home found out was that Haru wasn't living with his parents anymore. It made her wonder what his reasons were as to keeping the room ready to sleep in as if they were returning the next morning. Maybe they came back now and again?

Hisoka moved towards the door furthest to the right, that being Haru's bedroom. Gingerly she opened the door, with idea of the glory of his swimming life plastered over the walls and propped up on shelves. However it was none of the sort, because it was just a boy's bedroom.

A bed was underneath the window with a desk at one end of the bed and a small space at the other before it hit a blank white wall. To her right was another bed, it looked new. The metal bed frame shone with untouched polish. Hisoka brushed her hand over it, guessing it was meant for her or rather the guy that he was expecting to come.

She sat down with a sigh onto the surprisingly comfortable bed.

Living with a boy who sits in the bath for fun and who has a lovely and kind best friend. It wouldn't be so bad would it?


End file.
